It's Love, My Sweet
by who.could.it.be
Summary: It's the Harry Potter crew and they're all grown up now. The story is focused on Hermione, who now lives in the Muggle World but is in the Wizardry World on vacation to see her best friends Ron and Harry. Coincidentally, she runs into Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione ran through the forest as fast as she could but it wasn't nearly enough. Her heavy breaths and her ever so tired legs decreased the chance of a speedy escape. She kept her wand at the ready, and with tears in her eyes, she jumped behind the nearest tree and held her breath. One second, two seconds, three seconds, she counted to herself, he would be approaching her sometime soon. The adrenaline rushed through her veins like poison, the sweat on the palm of her hand made it hard to maintain a firm grip on her wand. Then she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to her hiding spot. She closed her eyes and hoped that she would not be found, but nature had other plans. The wind, strong and cunning, blew through the forest shaking all the leaves high above. Hermione's shirt ruffled in the wind and her perfume crawled along with the wind from behind the giant tree to under her attacker's nose. Her heart skipped a beat then there was silence. Nothing but an eery, hair-raising silence. Then suddenly she was hit hard by an overwhelming force and landed hard on her back. The laughter followed almost immediately.

"You're really bad at this," Draco said in between laughs.

"Oh, shut up and help me up," Hermione groaned.

"Hasn't anybody ever taught you how to play hide-n-seek with wizards?" Draco held his hand out to Hermione, who took it and stepped up into his arms. "Obviously not," She looked up into his glowing face and admired his smile. Yes, this man was hers and she was his. They had been together for a whole year now, and to Hermione, these were the best twelve months of her life.

Things had changed drastically since the end of the war. All was well in the Wizardry World once more. Since the final death of Voldemort, most Death Eaters had made a few positive changed to their lives, but the dedicated followers of the Dark Lord were either captured and sent to Azkaban or dead by suicide. Luna Lovegood and her father lived a peaceful life in their isolated home, Ronald Weasley turned out to be into other Wizards and was now testing his luck with a fellow Auror, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were engaged to be married in the Spring of the following year, and Hogwarts was under the rule of Minerva McGonagall and currently up and running as if a fight between Good and Evil hadn't taken place on school grounds.

Twelve months ago on an ordinary day, Hermione had been walking down the streets of Diagon Alley to grab a bite to eat. Instead she bumped into Draco Malfoy in front of Olivander's. He was different, he was now taller, he had caught quite a bit of sun thus the pale skin was no more, the arrogance in his eyes had been replaced with surprise, his hair was no longer greased and combed back but cut down to a clean fade, and his regular frown was gone and in its place stood a half-grin. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, oh how he had changed. She wasn't sure wether or not to smile, so she stared. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Granger," he spoke in such a welcoming tone, "Long time."

Indeed, it had been at least three or so years since she had last seen him. Draco leaned in towards her and placed his arms carefully around her in a subtle hug. She let her lips turn up a bit in the corners.

"D-Draco," she couldn't believe her eyes, not for the world. It was Draco Malfoy, and he wasn't a frightened little boy anymore.

"That's me," he said with a shrug, "What are you doing down here? I thought you lived in the Muggle World now," his smile only got wider as he spoke.

Hermione found no harm in small talk, but her hand lay rested on the handle of her wand just incase.

"I'm visiting, thought I'd stop and get some lunch before paying Ron a visit at the Department of Magic, and you?"

"Had to take care of some business at the bank," he answered dismissively, "Um...well, since it's been such a long time, would you let me treat you to lunch?"

Hermione felt complete disbelief, she wondered to herself if it was Opposite Day or something similar.

"Sure," she shrugged, she would have to find out more about this new Draco for gossiping purposes...Wait until Ron and Harry hear about this!

During lunch Draco was nothing less than charming and chivalrous. He ordered her a magnificent plate to eat and the best wine they had, some things don't change...he still had enough money to travel the world a hundred times. He asked about her lifestyle and family then he told her his story. After the death of Voldemort his parents attempted to convert to a normal lifestyle, unfortunately they were hunted down by Bellatrix Lestrange and murdered in their own home. After that Draco was left alone and decided to go for a new beginning. He left the Wizardry World for a few months and began a regular life in the Muggle World as a pharmacist, "These muggles get medicine for the most ridiculous things, who ever heard of ointments for a sore back, it's crazy!" he had said. Hermione smiled, laughed, even blushed when he slipped in a few comments here and there, "You look a lot better than you did back in school," and "You've got one hell of a smile, Hermione, how are you not seeing anyone?"

Draco took note of every detail Hermione had to offer, such as the color of her lips, the rose color on her cheekbones, her hair now in a short, bob-style cut, her slender figure dressed in casual jeans and a plain white button down, her bright smile, her deep brown eyes, and the excessively sweet scent of her perfume. Draco smiled at Hermione and she smiled back, he saw something in her now that he had missed in the days they went to school together. There was something different about her but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, whatever it was...he liked it.

"So, you must be visiting as well then?" Hermione asked after he went silent.

He nodded, "I can't run forever, I have to remember where I came from."

"Right," Hermione suddenly felt it strange that she would be here in a new restaurant in the middle of Diagon Alley, having lunch with Draco Malfoy, and enjoying it. She shook her head, "Well, I'm on a busy schedule, it was nice seeing you but I have to get going," she grabbed her purse and left without looking back. Draco did not stop her, he sat and watched her leave, lost in his own thoughts...Who would have ever thought, Hermione Granger of all people.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione made it to the Department of Magic and went straight to Ron's office, this bit of news was as random as ever and she had to share it. After all, how often do you run in to an old enemy and enjoy lunch over wine and laughs. She pushed open Ron's door without knocking and stormed into his office.

"Ronald, you won't believe-Oh!"

She had walked in to find Ron sitting on his desk deep in kisses with his companion. Not boyfriend, he didn't like putting a label on their relationship.

"Sorry," she mumbled looking away.

"That's alright," Ron laughed, "Give us a minute, Richie." Richie nodded and walked out without sparing a glance at Hermione.

"Do I have to put out a sign on my door that says 'knock before entering, please'?" Ron walked around his desk and dropped in his chair.

Hermione shook her head, "I'll remember next time, anyway guess what happened today!"

Ron swung around in his chair, "What?"

"Guess!"

"No, tell me."

"Guess, Ron!"

"I don't feel like it, I have a lot of work to take care of, I accidentally flooded my house this morning and it's still not fixed, Richie is being greedy with his goods because he thinks I'm only interested in his sex, and on top of that girls keep flirting with me because I'm friends with Harry...How irritating."

"Ugh," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine, I ran into Draco today."

Ron quickly sat up in his chair, "Oh, do tell!"

"He hugged me."

"No!"

"Yes, then he offered to buy me lunch."

"And you said..."

"Yes, he's changed, Ronald."

Ron leaned back in his chair and eyed Hermione suspiciously, "How?"

"Well, we were talking about our lives and what we're doing now. Turns out his parents were murdered by Bellatrix and now he lives in the Muggle World!"

"My, oh my, what a coincidence," Ron smirked.

Hermione nodded, "He's a pharmacist, and he's here visiting like me. Strange, isn't it?"

"He's a what?"

"Nevermind," Hermione shook her head, "Anyway, he kept telling me he couldn't believe I'm not seeing anyone and that I've got a nice smile and what not, what do you think of that?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I left," Hermione laid down on Ron's sofa, "It was just too strange for me."

"Oh, Hermione, have I taught you nothing?" Ron stood and walked to occupy the seat by her, "When a handsome man looks your way, you better give it up his way," he smirked.

"I'm not like you, Ronald!" Hermione shrieked.

"I know, and that's why you're single," Ron poured Hermione a cup of tea and got one of his own, "I won't lie, I hate Draco Malfoy with every being of my soul, but if he's your cup of tea then go on right ahead and drink up," and with a smile Ron took a sip from his cup.

It was dark now, Hermione and Ron had spent the afternoon talking about Draco and other news. Now, Ron was at home taking care of his flood accident and she was walking back to her rented room at the Hog's Head Inn. Hermione was deep in thought about the happenings of that day, and she wondered if the following day would be anywhere near as interesting as today. When she reached the inn, she greeted the innkeeper and proceeded to her room, ready for a bath and a goodnight's rest. She reached her floor then dragged her feet lazily down the corridor to her door, she sighed in relief as she placed her hand on the doorknob and the key inside the keyhole, she turned the key and turned the knob.

"Hermione?"

She turned and felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach.

Draco walked towards her, "Hermione, may I have a few words with you before you retire for the day."

"Malfoy, are you following me?" Hermione's hand went to her back pocket where it rested on the handle of her wand.

"No!" Draco almost shouted, "Not at all...my room is just down the corridor, I saw you arrive so I decided to wait until you reached your room."

"Oh..." She said, but her hand didn't move from it's position.

"So, May I? A few words before you rest?" Draco insisted.

Hermione thought long and hard about it before answering, "Sure."

Draco walked closer to her so that only the two of them could hear what he said, "Listen, I know this is really strange and I know I wasn't exactly a friendly person in my youth, but I've changed and so have you...and I..um...I...uhh," he placed his face in the palm of his hand and rubbed his closed eyes in frustration.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered tiredly, "Everything alright?"

He nodded, "What I'm trying to say, Hermione, is that I would really wish to see you again, before you go back to the Muggle World, I mean," he took in a deep breath to calm his nerves, "I've changed, I really have, I'm not the same Draco who almost got you expelled from Hogwarts, who let Death Eaters into the school, and almost murdered the best principal Hogwarts has ever seen."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him but remained silent, she could see he wasn't finished speaking.

"It sounds horrible when I put it like that, but I was blind, Hermione, I was...really blind."

"So," Hermione crossed her arms and looked up at his nervous face, "What are you suggesting?"

"Another date," he quickly responded, "Tomorrow perhaps, how about...dinner?"

Hermione was still uncertain on wether or not she could trust this new and improved Malfoy, then again, when could one ever trust Malfoy. She watched him as he waited eagerly for her reply, no doubt he was hoping she would say yes...but why? Why would Draco Malfoy want Hermione Granger to go out on a date with him, why on earth would Draco Malfoy be sweating bullets just to speak to Hermione Granger? She felt a kind of odd pride swell up inside of her as she watched this man shudder nervously just to ask her on a date, it was like being kids allover again. Hermione smiled.

"Sure," she gave him a shrug, "What's the worst that could happen?" she was the most talented witch in their class and would not hesitate to remove his eyes with a flick of her wrist if necessary, and with that she retired off to her room for the night.


End file.
